


Thank You

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, I intended this to be fluffy but I ended up kinda emotional um, M/M, Set in 2x11 after the K5 car ride, throwback to season 1 ay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After revealing how much Oliver had helped him, Connor realises he should probably do something to show Oliver how grateful he is. But considering it's late and he's already heading home, he doesn't have many options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and bad I'm sorry :)

As Connor waved Michaela goodbye while she walked to her door, he heard the car's back door open. Asher came round to sit in the passenger seat, ignoring Connor's deliberately harsh sigh.

Connor put the car into gear and left the spot outside Michaela's apartment block. Laurel and Wes had already been dropped off, so him and Asher were the only ones left in the car; a fact made painfully clear with Asher's drumming fingers on the dashboard.

In the corner of his eye, Connor caught Asher grinning. 

"What is it, Asher."

The grin turned into an obnoxious giggle. "I never knew that you - _the_ Connor Walsh - were such a softie!" Connor groaned as Asher went on, his voice growing more incredulous. Connor tried to cut in, but Asher just waved his hand in his face and blabbered on.

Finally, Asher paused for a moment, and Connor jumped in. "You know, I was only saying that to make you lot feel better. Next time I'll remember not to be the comforting friend." He kept his tone sharp, but Asher seemed unperturbed.

"So you admit that we're your friends! Wow, next thing you'll be asking me to be your best man at your wedding. You know, the one you'll have when you and Oliver get married. Because you're so in love, Mr. Softie-Woftieee--"

Connor snapped the wheel to the side and turned sharply into a gas station. It was partly to achieve surprised silence from Asher, but also, the man's ridiculous rambles had given Connor an idea.

He parked and got out of the car, dismissing a confused Asher with a vague hand gesture. 

Inside the poorly lit gas station, Connor found the aisle he needed and surveyed the small display of flowers. There were only a few miserable bundles of wilting flowers on offer. But tucked in the back were a small bunch of yellow tulips, still in a decent condition.

As Connor plucked them from the rack, his mind flashed back to the night he'd shown up at Oliver's door - only slightly tipsy - with almost the same flowers, after pouring his heart out to a stranger at a club. He'd hoped to do the same and miraculously absolve himself of his crimes against Oliver. 

Out of all of the moments in Connor's lifetime which had felt like a blow to the gut, the moment a strange man opened the door in Oliver's place had pushed its way to being one of the most painful.

But this time, Connor told himself as he paid for the flowers, that wouldn't happen. Because Oliver - his Oliver - would be there, at _their_ apartment, waiting patiently. Because that night had become a mere passing moment in Connor's past - and it was so different now, because he was better now. Because of Oliver's love, Oliver's support. Because of Oliver.

When he was back in the car, Connor tuned out Asher's comments. He smiled contentedly the whole journey home, knowing he was going home to Oliver - not some random guys with more muscles than a human should have.

When Connor let himself and Asher back in, he saw Oliver curled on the couch, practically asleep. He woke up when Asher nudged him off the couch so he could collapse on it and close his own tired eyes, but Oliver didn't seem to mind as he came over to Connor. 

Connor presented the flowers he'd had hidden behind his back, heart leaping at the delighted grin on Oliver's face when he saw them.

"Con what're these for?" Oliver said, taking them to place on the counter so he was able to wrap his arms around Connor's middle. Connor smiled as he returned the embrace, relishing Oliver's warm hold.

He placed a small kiss to Oliver's nose. "I just wanted you to know... um.." He usually had to think this sort of thing through before saying it. "I love you. A lot, Ollie, and I just wanted to say thank you." 

Oliver's eyebrows dipped slightly. Connor almost kissed the wrinkle between his eyebrows away, but remembered they had a slightly-conscious Asher present. 

"I love you too. A lot. But why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything," Oliver said, sounding adorably baffled.

Connor smiled as he pressed his lips to Oliver's briefly. He smiled because he knew how much Oliver had done; and even if Oliver would never know, it meant the world. The memory of confessing that Oliver was the reason Connor got through the mess, just hours earlier, came back, and Connor's smile widened. Who cares if the others know. He's glad to endure endless teasing from them now, because it's worth it to let everyone know just how much he loves the man who saved him.

"You never need to do anything. I just love you." The adoration in his voice was probably sickeningly evident. 

Oliver's smile softened further, just before he pressed a kiss to Connor's lips. Connor pressed back, easily being swept away by Oliver's kiss, pulling his boyfriend even closer.

Then a muffled voice interrupted their moment.

"God, will you two lovebirds get a damn room."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan


End file.
